


Don't Worry, It's Fine.

by s_n_a_k_e



Series: How To Not Murder People [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, It's not that bad this time, The main characters are in a relationship, There's no blood or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_a_k_e/pseuds/s_n_a_k_e
Summary: Mostly a conversation. It's really short





	Don't Worry, It's Fine.

Xera was comfy. She was in a pillow nest Sam had made her and she had several blankets. And Sam was next to her. It was nice. 

"Hey, Sam?"

Sam turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Can you maybe... Buy me some chain? Like, the really strong kind?"

Sam looked confused. They blinked. "Chain? Why?"

"Well, uh, I... I kinda... Got bit. You know what happened. I told you."

"Right. Uh, I'll go buy some then. Need anything while I'm gone?"

"Can you pick up some bagels and cream cheese? I ate the last one this morning."

"Yeah, I can do that. I'll see you later!"

Sam left, and Xera put a hand to the bandage on her face. It was weird having only one eye. The healing magic would be done working soon, and she'd be able to see with that eye again, but she'd have a scar. It would look cool though.

 

 

 


End file.
